Digimon Seekers
by ShadowHunterX
Summary: 5 kids each seeking there own destiny. Will they be friends or enemies? Digimon Seekers is the new series and is my first fan fic R&R please no Flaming
1. Default Chapter

Digimon is copyright of Toei animation and Bandai. Any other characters not created by the two are legally mine all rights reserved. Thank you and enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
In the past digimon and humans worked together to help each other. Each tamer and digimon seeked out their own destiny. Through this the digital world and the human worlds were peaceful. Till one day a tamer did not believe in this way of life and thought humans should control the digimon. They shouldn't be aloud to have a destiny because they are just tools. The worlds were in chaos so a group of digimon and their tamers rebelled against this order. They won and separated themselves to different regions watching over each place. These separate regions were Shadow, Ice, Water, Earth, and Electric. Each guardian left their digimon and their digivices to protect just in case another like Him would come. One day another came and they couldn't win soon an unlikely force came to play in the triumph  
  
Digimon Seekers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The light of Candlemon will be up tomorrow til next time 


	2. The light Of Candlemon

Digimon is copyright of Toei animation and Bandai. Any other characters not created by the two are legally mine all rights reserved. Thank you and enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter/Episode 1: The Light Of Candlemon  
  
At Coltain Middle/High school there are many students. But this is the one that will start this story it's now 8:09am Friday and the late bell just rang. This begins Digimon Seekers:  
  
"How is it that no matter how hard I try I can't be on time?" sighed Adrian. Maybe if I'm careful I can get the slip in. "Adrian Villagran!!!!! Late Again? One more time and your suspended" screeched his 1st period teacher. Comin' dang someone needs a hobby. As Adrian ran in his teacher started class "Morning Class I trust you did your book report?" questioned the teacher. Dang that totally slipped my mind last night. "Well that makes two of us "said Isiah. Adrian turned and said well what were you doing. I was busy talking to my girlfriend last night and you? Well I was busy playing Digimon World 2 I finally beat the game. What with your crappy punk Candlemon? No you jerk he digivolved to mega remember? Oh yeah all the way to Venom Myotismon another stupid mega. "Well at least its good to know you still watch the TV show" said Adrian. "All you guys ever talk about is Digimon can't you pay attention for once" said Arline. Oh hi arline so why did you keep isiah from doing his book report? Well He was supposed to be done already Adrian. "Isiah why weren't you done and why did you lie to me? "Well I uh had to do I mean I was gone and lost it" mumbled isiah as he thought of something fast. Well don't worry I didn't do one either said arline. Well that's three how many others didn't do one asked Adrian. "Almost Half the class" said john and if you talk about digimon one more time I will kill you. "Sorry dude I remember that you hate digimon" laughed Adrian trying to keep it cool. As the bell rang everybody left and headed towards period 2 as usual arline and isiah went off and Adrian and john go to PE. Later that day that day arline and Adrian had a quiet talk without isiah. "You think he knows me and you are married? " Laughed Adrian. Shut up Adrian anyways I want this party to be special. Yeah yeah it's your guys anniversary how long has it been 8 months? Yep that's why its special you have to pick up the party favors. "Why me" Adrian said, "Because you already said you would." Oh yeah damn that short attention span of mine. All right Ill go right now because I have nothing else to do. All right see you tomorrow Kay Adrian don't forget. I won't and Adrian walked away playing with his new D Arc Digivice he bought. As he was walking he noticed something was glowing under the bridge and being his dumb self he went to see what it was. When he got there a brick wall was there so he decided to punch one of the bricks out. As he did so he saw what looked to be a little animal. But just then it jumped at him and scared him. What are you!?!?!? Adrian shouted. "Please get me out of here its cold and lonely" Adrian looked in and started to smile once realized what he saw. "Man I must of hit my head one to many times playing football at PE." No really I'm real please get me out said the voice. Well I mean it can't hurt me Adrian thought as soon as he made that hole out popped a candlemon. Adrian jumped back and said "hows it going." Candlemon stared at him crying sayin thank you but just then a huge rumbling noise erupted. Whats that one of your friends? "No that's my stomach you have anything to eat" asked candlemon. I get you out and immediately have to feed you well okay. Yeah yelled candlemon my old master would probably like the fact that your helping me. Excuse me you mean there are human tamers in the digital world yeah well I fell through the portal fighting him. Who's him? Adrian asked candlemon. He's a bad person that takes after the legendary dark tamer. May I here this legend yeah sure said candlemon telling him the legend after that Adrian was determined to go to the digital world. Candlemon then said lets go so Adrian left but what about the Party.  
  
Is this true is there a way to the digital world and what about this Dark tamer if so how tune in for the next chapter: Digital world? Shadow Digivice? 


End file.
